We have completed the x-ray absorption study of a reactive intermediate that is generated during the assembly of the essential tyrosyl radical/diferric cluster cofactor of the R2 subunit of ribonucleotide reductase. The identification of unique structural features in this study, such as a short Fe-Fe distance and a short Fe-O distance, has allowed us to propose a structural model for this intermediate.